


My Heart Aches With Yours

by superfandomqueen



Series: JATP Week [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Communication, End of S2, Fluff, Gen, JATP Week, Julie and The Phantoms Appreciation Week, MY EMOTIONS, These Two Care A Lot About Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Nick finally talks to Carrie in private about what happened.
Relationships: Nick & Carrie Wilson, Nick & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: JATP Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997881
Kudos: 31
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	My Heart Aches With Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of connected to the Nick/Reggie fic.

Nick wiped his hands on his jeans. For the fifth time in three minutes. He repeated what he wanted to say in his mind, then he started walking forward. Movement caught his eye, making him look away from his goal for a second. Reggie gave him two thumbs up. Nick  _ tried _ to smile back.

Turning back to where he was heading, he gulped. The talking stopped as he neared. The rest of the Dirty Candy stared at him behind who he was looking for. “Hey, Carrie.”

Said person turned slowly. If he hadn’t known her, he wouldn’t have seen the look in her eyes. The hesitance.

That was what hurt the most.

“Hey, Nick,” Carrie said. She was holding herself defensively. Nick hated seeing that in her body posture. Not even when they were driving each other nuts were they like this.

“Could I…” Nick swallowed and clenched his hands, quickly wiping his palms again. “Could I speak with you?”

“You are speaking with me,” Carrie said, her chin came up a notch higher.

“In private,” Nick clarified.

Carrie eyed him up, Nick put on his begging eyes. The trick he had learned from her. There was a twitch in her lip, it might’ve been amusement. He sure hoped so. “Alright.”

Nick nodded and gestured for her to go. Carrie briefly spoke to Dirty Candy and they walked in sync beside each other. Finding the first empty classroom, they slipped inside. He watched Carrie carefully, searching for anything standing out in her body language. 

Carrie broke the silence. “You asked to speak in private. We’re in private.”

“Uh, yeah, we are.” Nick nodded. He could see a head of black hair pop through the window, drawing his attention away from Carrie. Reggie waved through the window excitedly. Nick shot him a confused look.

“What are you looking at?” Carrie said, her head turning to the window. “You can see them too?”

“Say what?”

Carrie uncrossed and recrossed her arms. “The ghosts. Julie’s ghosts.”

Nick just stared at his best friend. Carrie sighed. “I can see ghosts!”

“I’m sorry,” Nick said at the same time. 

“Heh?” Carrie said, tilting her head. “Sorry about what?”

“About what happened when I was possessed by Caleb, about what I-slash-Caleb said to you.” Nick ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. “He got everything I knew about you and hurt you with it. And don’t try to claim that those words didn’t hurt, because I  _ know _ you and I know it hurt you. I am so sorry.”

Carrie stared at him in disbelief. She pressed her lips together and shifted her weight. “I, uh… don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I just really wanted you to know I am sorry. I hope we can still be friends.”

“Of course we’ll still be friends!” Carrie looked aghast. “Unless you don’t want to--”

“Yes! I want to be friends! You’re my best friend!”

Carrie stared at him wide eyed, almost watery looking. Nick could feel his own eyes watering. She still wanted him as a friend. Even after everything that had happened. 

“I’m your best friend?” Carrie echoed, her lip trembled.

“Yes, you’re my best friend. You’re my closest friend. You know more about me than any other person. Not even my siblings or my dads know as much about parts that you know.” Nick swallowed thickly. “That’s how we became friends after all.”

Carrie wiped at her face. “Dang. Was  _ not _ expecting that.” She nodded. “It’s the same for me.”

Nick awkwardly opened his arms in an offering. “Hug?”

“If you want one,” Carrie responded, shrugging one shoulder. Nick smiled.

Nick curled around Carrie, her arms wrapping around his ribs. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears roll. It was better to get it out, he tried bottling it once and that did not go well.

“Thank you,” Nick mumbled into her shoulder.


End file.
